


Surprise Visit

by melitta4ever



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cock Warming, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:25:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16345019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melitta4ever/pseuds/melitta4ever
Summary: Barba didn't know how much he needed a distraction.For Kinktober 2018, Day 19: Cockwarming





	Surprise Visit

Looking at the heavy file on his lap, Rafael swore at the day he had accepted the position in UN. Also at the hapless soul who had thought it was a good idea to offer him a position in Protection of Civilians and Children Unit. When he had got the offer -almost immediately after his shameful resignation from DA office- he had felt really honored, and good. The feeling that knowing there were people who had appreciated the work he had done for the city was elevating to say the least. He was warned about the weight of the position, but he foolishly thought being an ADA for special victims in New York City had prepared him for the worst. How naive he had been. This work put all the past experiences in a completely different perspective. The cases that came in front of him was more than enough to give him nightmares for the rest of his life. The sheer amount of numbers, the misery, the desperation… 

On top of everything, he couldn't help but feel that all his work was totally futile; an utterly barren field filled with reports on reports on reports... Especially his recent visit to Yemen left him torn and aching. It was something reading it on a newspaper, studying the endless tables and numbers… but witnessing the raw human suffering as a way of everyday life was a completely different animal.

He put the file down on his desk and got up for another Scotch. His last one today because Lucia must have put some kind of surveillance system in place to check if he was keeping his promise. The last thing Rafael needed was a phone interrogation with his 6th sense enhanced mother trying to convince her that he hadn't become an alcoholic. Before he could take a sip, his door knocked. Feds might learn a thing or two from his mother apparently. This kind of accuracy was eery. 

It wasn't Lucia at the door though. It was Peter. Peter Stone. McCoy's new wonder boy stood silently at his door, his posture all wrong on that lithe, athletic body. He didn't even raise his gaze up to greet Rafael. The little Rafael saw of his eyes through the dirty blond strands were red and slightly swollen. The only thing missing to complete the misery score of this scene would be soaking clothes due to some kind of torrential rain. 

Rafael had no idea what would bring this practically stranger to his door on a Friday, at almost midnight, but he wasn't going to send him away. Whatever his reputation was, Rafael was not someone who would kick lost puppies. He walked inside and as he had expected, Peter followed him, quietly. He filled another Scotch for his unexpected guest and gestured at the sofa.

“I don't think I gave you my address,” he said after a while when it was obvious Peter wasn't inclined to start a conversation.

“I got it from Lieutenant Benson after the trial,” He said, voice monotone and low. “To send you an apology card.”

“Must got lost in the post.”

“It was an excuse I had to make up for her. I didn't think our experience required an apology.” He stopped and finally looked at Rafael. The green of his eyes was dark with the weight of something mortifying and it scared Rafael. “Do you?”

“No.” He answered truthfully. Peter had been doing his job. He was professional about it. And if Rafael was honest with himself, the way Peter had forced Rafael to admit how guilty he had been feeling probably had helped jury’s perception of him more than everything his own lawyer had done. “Why did you ask for my address then.”

Instead of an answer Peter skit down to ground and moved toward Rafael on his knees. He was so fucking tall that he almost reached Rafael’s height kneeling in front of his chair. Then, he sat down on his heels, putting his head down on Rafael's lap.

Rafael did remember that night in Chicago million years ago. When he had been just a hot-shot, young DA and Peter the college twink he had met at a random bar. He also remembered Peter's absolute terror when he found out who Rafael was —or more importantly who Rafael knew in New York— at the end of that night. It'd been a long time ago. Way too long for getting into this position without a discussion. A date or two. And definitely more drink.

“What's wrong Stone?” he asked, afraid of the answer.

“I've never done it after you,” he said instead of answering the question. “All I could see in every stranger a potential friend of his. And…”

“And you couldn't do it with people you know.” Rafael had gotten that much from the panicked youth running away from his hotel room all those years ago. 

“I kept trying with girls.”

Jesus! That was a long time to pretend. Because Rafael also remembered the discussion about their preferences when they had ended up in his hotel room. 

 

“ _ It must be so easy to be bi, I wish I was...”  _ the young Peter had said with envy almost. “ _ You know, so that I could pretend.”  _

_ “Being hetero would be easiest in that case,”  _ Rafael had answered nonchalantly, not really willing to go deep into his one night stand's closet issues.

“ _ Yeah, but then I wouldn't get to suck you,”  _ Peter had answered with such hunger in his eyes that effaced the tasteless discussion. “ _ I pretty much would love to do that.”  _

He had been both eager and experienced. Deep throats, tongue plays, finger games... He was also open to kink it up a little too, letting Rafael to tie him up, a little spanking, a little domination… Peter gave Rafael a perfect night during his boring conference even though it ended in a horribly bitter way. Rafael had seen his student ID, intrigued with UChicago Law on it, checked the name. Only because of his shock that he had mentioned the name and the rest had been pure panic. 

  
  


“Can I? Please…” Peter's brittle voice brought Rafael back from the memories.

“What's wrong, Peter?” Rafael was getting really nervous. He might not know Peter well, but enough to realize this wasn't his normal. “Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“I… Just… I wanna forget… for a little while.” That...Rafael could understand that. Wouldn't it be nice, delving into rigorous sex with this gorgeous man and forgetting the images from Yemen haunting his brain. And maybe... maybe, afterwards he might dream something other than slowly dying kids for a change.

“Okay,” he said, massaging Peter's scalp through his soft locks.

Peter immediately dove into the task, in matter of seconds he was sucking Rafael. It had been a while Rafael had sex and a lot longer since he had felt this much wanted, needed. Peter's desire was consuming; not really surprising considering he had kept it all bottled up for so long.

Rafael had had Scotch and normally that would have meant a slow-rise, but the sounds Peter made was so enthusiastic, so titillating that Rafael got present and ready sooner than he had expected.

“Do you want to finish me off?” he asked because Peter was hurrying toward the finish line and if he wanted something more at the moment, Rafael needed to pull the brakes.

Peter answered positively without taking him out of his mouth, as if he couldn't. And the weight of this desire was almost too much for Rafael.

“Jesus!” He held on tight on the short hair and pushed himself deep. Peter’s hands moved all the way up and back, holding his hip and pulled him even deeper. And Rafael came.

Peter licked him, slow and gentle, without making the sensitive head miserable which was a rare skill. At the same time, he was grinding his own erection to the armchair’s leg which couldn't be too comfortable. 

“Take your clothes off, Peter,” asked Rafael, then watched the young man shedding his layers. He looked more gorgeous than the last time Rafael had seen him naked; grown in all the right places. Peter stood motionless, eyes down, hands on his side. The only part of him that was demanding anything was his long dick which was slightly twitching, obviously eager for more. Rafael could ask him to finish, but something told him that would put an end to this night and Rafael had planned more while Peter had taken him that beautiful ride.

“I don't want you to come,” he said, and watched with satisfaction how Peter's eyes grew wide. “Not yet,” he added, and that proud dick just twitched in his excitement right across him. “I need to finish reading this report on the quarterly budget.” Rafael showed him the file on the coffee table. “Then write a report on that.” He didn't need to write his recommendation until next week, but this was a good time as any and Rafael would use any distraction to keep him adding curse words and sarcastic comments in between his statements.

“I want you to keep my dick in your mouth. Don't suck on it, don't lick it. Just keep it warm.” When there was no response from Peter, he asked, trying to keep his voice soft as possible in case he was reading the young man wrong. “Is that okay?”

“Yes.” Peter answered readily and certain.

“And I want you to play with your dick… just don't come.” It might be cruel but… yeah, there really wasn't a but. Rafael wanted Peter really desperate by the time he was ready for his round two. That was all.

Peter's mouth was delightful. Soft and tender. He really was just keeping Rafael's soft dick in, and even when he needed to swallow, he was doing it with barely there movements without disturbing the cozy rest Rafael was enjoying. Still, small things had started to awake the interest in his happily sleeping dick. Like Peter's soft breath puffing though Rafael's balls, gently tickling the hair there. Or like the butterfly kisses those long eyelashes left on his thigh.

“You're doing so well, Peter,” he said, stroking his face. “You're being really good for me.”

Peter melted on his lap upon that small praise; definitely hungry for more. Rafael kept patting his hair, caressing his neck and murmuring sweet nothings. It was a thing of beauty to watch this hunk of a man come apart under his hands, eager to please, desperate for crumbs of affection. It was almost better to feel Peter's insistent erection twitching against his toes.

Rafael realized he hadn't written a complete sentence for quite some time and decided that the break was over. He laid back pulling Peter's head deeper. Peter moved with a sigh. Peter's fat cock left a wet residue on Rafael's feet; must be leaking like a broken faucet, poor thing. The thought gave his hips a jump, pushing it deeper in that delicious throat. 

Pulling his hair, he lifted Peter's head, watching a string of saliva bridging between his dick and Peter's must be tired mouth, all wet, red, and absolutely kissable. 

“Jack off for me,” he asked Peter, and watched the young guy obeying. “Don't come,” he reminded him, then kneeled next to Peter.

“I want you get really, really close. Just on the edge. You can stop only then.” 

He kissed Peter; still clutching his hair, he moved the young man as he desired; sucking his lips, tongue, his taste. Pulling his hair more, he bent Peter's head back, opening up his neck.

Peter's hand was moving fast, loud smacking noise echoing in the room. Rafael moved to Peter's back, resting his dick between the sculptured orbs. From this viewpoint, he could watch Peter's strong arm moving in a punishing speed while he could kiss his neck. Sucking some more of his taste, nibbling on the stretched muscle...

“Stop,” he ordered when he thought Peter was close enough, not really trusting him to do it by himself.

Peter's hips jerked violently, trying to fuck into empty air. Rafael watched that big, delicious cock twitching, desperate for a release. A release Rafael intended to give. Just... later. 

“Up.” Her pulled Peter up, and directed towards the bedroom. “Let's get a little more comfortable, shall we?”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, there hopefully be more between these two gorgeous men. I accept bribes in terms of comments ;)  
> Joking aside, hopefully I'll start another chapter after October, I can't leave poor Peter that desperate.


End file.
